The present invention concerns a filter element. Moreover, the invention concerns a filter assembly with such a filter element.
Known filter elements are formed, for example, of endless folded bellows that are positioned between two end disks. In this context, a star-shaped folded filter body in the form of a cylinder or cone is produced and the base surface and top surface of the cylinder or cone closed off by the end disks. The fluid to be filtered, for example, air, passes through the filter body into the filter element and exits, filtered, from the filter element through an opening provided in one of the end disks.
WO 2009/014982 A1 discloses an air filter assembly comprising a filter housing and an air filter element that is positioned in the filter housing. The air filter element comprises a first end disk with an outflow opening and a second closed end disk with an outwardly positioned engaging section. The second end disk, in contrast to the first end disk, is closed off fluid-tightly. The engaging section is configured to engage with form fit a corresponding counter engaging section of a housing cover of the filter housing so that the filter element housing is secured against rotation relative to the filter.
In view of this background, the present invention has the object to provide an improved filter element.